cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Fukanou Rhythm
Fukanou Rhythm is a PC game based off of osu! in which you type on the keyboard to the tempo of a song in assorted patterns. The game is referenced in seen in the show a lot, especially from it's top player, Rief or CoralBinary. Notable People CoralBinary Rief is the number one player of the game by a large margin, so much that he is sometimes referred to as "God" and other noble titles. Gamer Monthly stated once that Rief's fame originally stemmed from his success on this game. White Mage WhiteMage, known as Robin in the real world, recently rose to the top ranks at an amazing pace, and is the only person with a chance of matching CB. He is also a member of CITA from Pokefight, going by the same name. Few famous players of Pokefight also play Fukanou, mostly due to the large amount of fighting between the two communities, making WhiteMage an interesting exception. Gamer Monthly has before stated that his skill in both may "bridge the two communities, ending the long war." Mecka Mecka is a map creator renowned for his difficult maps. Pepe Pepe is the creator of the game who is only referenced once. He is based off of Dean "peppy" Herbert, the creator of osu!. The name may be a reference to Pepe the frog as well. Chimo's Militia Nobody in Chimo's Militia plays Fukanou, but Chimo has stated many things about the game, particularly that he deeply hates it. This may be due to the fact that his hands wouldn't work well on a keyboard, as he has also said before. He enjoys criticizing the game alongside CoralBinary, and may have popularized the large rift between the Pokefight and Fukanou communities. Gameplay The game looks similar to osu!mania with the locations of many of the mainframe objects. It resembles most typing games, and it's appearance can be changed with skins to enhance the experience. Letters fall from the top of the screen, and each has a unique coloring which helps more experienced players identify the letter more quickly. Some skins have no letters present and feature only the color, though only very practiced players will be able to use them, and generally people only use these to look cool. The scoring and ranking systems are identical of those in osu!, and the mods are similar as well, with differences to fit the gameplay. Types of Maps and Techniques Finger Dancing maps are beatmaps that ask the player to use only their first two fingers and "dance" on the keyboard. The maps are purely for fun, thus they are unranked, but Pepe recognizes them as official maps and allows a subcategory for them on the site. Players will often show "finger cams" of them playing these maps. Double maps are beatmaps that require you to use both of your hands through most or the entirety of the song. Though most maps incorporate this feature, double maps are extra difficult because each hand is going along to a different part, requiring you to multitask and listen very closely to the song. These maps will usually be four stars or harder, and most six star and higher maps are double maps. Piano maps are beatmaps that are typically made alongside a piano or sonata piece in which the player uses the keyboard very similarly to a piano. Though these maps are ranked, players are encouraged to play them the same way a pianist would. This often makes the maps easier to play. Home Row maps are beatmaps that use only the middle row of the keyboard (A to ;). Some easier beatmaps incorporate this feature, especially for players who aren't experienced with typing. This style draws back to the game's roots as an educational game. Surfing is a technique in which you slide your finger(s) on the keyboard to hit a variety of notes quickly. Many maps with surfing are sometimes unranked because cheating by pressing the keys instead is much easier, except in the case of extremely fast surfing or surfing with many fingers. Surfing is very difficult because you have to pace the speed of your movement very precisely to hit the notes in perfect time. Hardcore players will often show "finger cams" of them playing these maps. On keyboards with larger keys, this can sometimes be painful, so players like CoralBinary prefer to wear gloves when playing surfing maps. Trivia * Fukanou is probably the Japanese word 不可能, which means impossible. So, the actual title of the game is Impossible Rhythm. * Many of the people and things in Fukanou have a corresponding element in osu!. However, no player of osu! was so good they were unchallenged. The closest player is Cookiezi, who was banned for a multitude of little incidents. This leads some people to believe Rief may be banned in the future because of something like hacking.